Matchmaking: Duck Style
by sheltie
Summary: Connie decides to play matchmaker for two of her friends. A Charlie/Julie story.


**Matchmaking: Duck Style**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Mighty Ducks_

Connie Moreau was bored. She needed something to do and that meant trouble for the person or persons that she set her sights on. She looked around hoping to find something to amuse herself. That's when her sight locked on her best friend Charlie Conway and her other friend Julie Gaffney. The two were over at another table studying together.

_That's interesting_ Connie thought.

Charlie and Julie were sitting close to one another as they studied. They were so close that if they turned their heads they'd could kiss each other easily.

_Hmm, Charlie and Julie? Why haven't I seen it before?_ Connie thought.

This thought penetrated her mind as plans began to form. She knew both of her friends were single. Charlie and Linda had broken up after their first summer apart. When they got back together in the fall they found that they didn't have that spark anymore and decided to part ways. Charlie was hurt for a bit since this was his first ever girlfriend.

As for Julie, she and Scooter barely lasted that long. It turned out that Scooter was a bit of a player and was only toying with her feelings. Julie was very hurt by this and the Bash Brothers took it upon themselves to show the varsity goalie their displeasure at hurting their favorite goalie.

But now both Julie and Charlie were back on their feet, though they said that they weren't ready for another relationship. Connie though wasn't going to take this as a no and decided to get her friends together.

Charlie sighed as he rested his back against the wall. He had just finished his English test, which was hard.

"Hey Charlie, how'd you do on your test?" Julie asked.

Charlie smiled.

"I think I did alright on it. Thanks again for helping me study" he said.

"Anytime captain" Julie said with a smile.

"No I mean it Jules, if it weren't for you I'd probably failed the test" Charlie said earnestly.

Julie blushed slightly.

"Charlie, all I did was help you a little. You're smart all by yourself" she said.

"Jules, you're too modest" Charlie said as he wrapped an arm around his goalie.

Julie's blush increased as she was in close proximity to her captain, her crush. It was a little known fact that Julie Gaffney has a crush on Charlie Conway. She had developed this crush during the Goodwill Games and it had just grown over time. She first ignored it since it didn't seem like Charlie was interested in her that way. When the Duck got into Eden Hall it looked the same until Charlie got interested in Linda.

Now Julie couldn't see what Charlie saw in Linda since the girl had a bit of disliking for jocks. That and she felt she had lost chance at getting Charlie. But now with both of them single she saw it as her second chance. That's why she took on tutoring Charlie in classes. It was just another way to be close to Charlie.

"Hey guys" Connie said happily.

"Hey Connie" the two Ducks greeted.

"Say, what are you two doing this weekend?" Connie asked.

"Nothing that I know of, Jules?" Charlie asked.

Julie shook her head indicating she had no plans.

"How bout the three of us hangout? Guy is going back home for the weekend," Connie said.

"Sure, I am game what about you cat lady?" Charlie asked.

Julie smiled. She was going to be spending more time with Charlie. She was totally game. It didn't matter if Connie was going to be there too. She was going to spend time with Charlie. She nodded happily.

"Totally game" she said with a big grin.

"Great, I'll see you later" Charlie said waving them goodbye.

Connie had watched the whole thing and if she read her friend's body language right then this was going to be easier than she once thought. But she had to confirm this to make sure.

"You seem happy about our plans?" the brunette commented.

"I did, I guess I didn't realize it" Julie said cursing herself mentally for her slip.

"Yeah, is there something I don't know?" Connie asked curiously.

"No, nothing Cons" Julie said quickly, a little too quickly.

Connie smirked. She could smell something and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She grabbed Julie by the arm and dragged her away to their room. Once there Connie sat Julie down on her bed.

"Spill" the brunette said sternly.

Julie was trapped. She hated being trapped.

_Darn, what should I do? I could lie, but Connie is in bloodhound mode and that means she won't stop until she sniffs out my crush on Charlie_ Julie thought.

"I am waiting Julie Anne Gaffney" Connie said tapping her foot.

Julie gulped.

"Alright, I have a crush on Charlie, happy?" she said as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

Connie jumped up and started dancing around excitedly. She was shouting, 'yes, yes, yes!' at the top of her lungs. This embarrassed Julie immensely.

It was pure luck that none of the other Ducks heard this and come bursting in. Once Connie calmed down she wanted to know the details. Julie told Connie everything and kind of felt good at bearing her soul. But when it was done with Connie had that maniacal gleam in her eye that scared the Duck goalie.

"I don't like that look in your eye" Julie said.

"What look Jules?" Connie asked innocently.

"Don't play the innocent card with me Moreau. I know that you have something planned and I have a feeling that it involves Charlie and I" Julie said firmly.

"Yeah so, now that I know you are interested in Charlie this makes my plans easier" Connie said now rubbing her hands together.

"What do you have planned?" Julie asked now scared.

"Oh nothing terrible. You do know that my plans are so good that we never get caught. It's the guys when they plan they get caught" Connie said.

Julie had to agree on that, but that still didn't make that uneasy feeling go away.

Charlie was lying on his bed with his roommate Adam packing.

"So what are you going to be doing this weekend?" Adam asked curiously.

"Going to hang around here since my mom is out with Frank" Charlie said.

Frank was Charlie's stepfather. Charlie mom remarried and Frank was a good man and Charlie approved though he wished at times that coach Bombay and his mom got married.

"So you'll be hanging around here?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, in fact Connie asked me to hang out so I'm going to do that along with Jules" Charlie said.

"So you'll be spending the weekend with two cute girls" Adam said smirking.

"Hey, one of those girls is my best friend and I've known her since we were in diapers" Charlie said.

"Alright, besides Guy would kill you if you made a move on Connie" Adam said laughing.

"Yes, that too" Charlie said laughing too.

"But Jules is single" Adam said with a smirk.

"So?" Charlie said with a confused look.

"Dude, Jules has the hots for you" Adam said bluntly.

Charlie looked at his friend with shock.

"What!"

"Yeah, you haven't noticed?" Adam asked.

Charlie shook his head. He had no idea that Julie liked him at all. He always admired Julie that was for sure. He was amazed at her skill as goalie. She stopped every one of his shots even when he had to be creative she still stopped him. Her grace and skill on the ice was what made him notice her at first then when he got to know Julie he liked her right away as a person. She was a caring individual and could hang with the guys without being lost. She was a lot like Connie in some ways. He had admitted to himself that he had a small crush on Connie a long time ago, but that had faded.

His relationship with Linda was alright. They got along, but Linda wasn't always comfortable hanging out with the Ducks. She bear it, but that was all. That's why they didn't last. That and the summer they were apart. Linda went off to help in Bolivia or Guatemala or some darn place while he stayed and hung out with the Ducks. They were two different people and it showed after that time apart.

"So you're telling me that Julie, our Julie has a thing for me?" Charlie asked still in shock.

Adam rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how blind Charlie could be off the ice and when on it he had almost 360-degree vision.

"Yes that is what I am telling you Conway" Adam said.

"What should I do? Should I say something? What?" Charlie asked.

"I think Connie might have something planned knowing her" Adam said with a smirk.

Charlie sighed. He should've known that Connie might have a secret plan of some kind. That girl loved to scheme.

Now he had this to worry about. He almost wanted to tell Connie he had plans, but he didn't think he could since that would disappoint Julie and he hated seeing Julie sad. So he was stuck.

_**Friday night.**_

Charlie sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He was standing in front of Connie and Julie's door. He took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened to reveal Connie in sweats and her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Why Cons, you didn't have to dress up just for me" Charlie teased.

"Very funny Spazway, now get in here" Connie said.

Charlie nodded and walked in. Inside Charlie could definitely tell which side belong to which girl. Connie's side was the mess while Julie's was clean and ordered. Connie was always a bit of a messy girl even though she was not as messy as the boys. Julie on the other hand was very neat and clean. She liked things ordered. Now she was uptight or anything she just liked a clean room. So rooming with Connie was a new experience for the goalie.

"Where's Jules?" Charlie asked.

"She's out getting snacks" Connie said.

"Oh, okay" Charlie said.

"I something wrong Charlie?" Connie asked curiously.

"No, nothing is wrong Cons" Charlie said quickly.

And just like before Connie smelled it and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She glanced at the clock and figured she had a good ten minutes before Julie would get back. She grabbed Charlie's arm and dragged him to her bed and made him sit down.

"Okay Conway, you better spill or I'll make your life a living hell" Connie threaten right off the bat.

Charlie gulped. He knew Connie was serious when she threaten first thing without trying to soften him up first. And by the look in her eye he knew she was ready to unleash hell upon him if he didn't comply. So he spilled. He could do anything else. He told Connie what Adam told him and how he was confused and had no idea what to do at all.

Connie was happy at how honest Charlie was with her, but now she had to figure out how to get Charlie's feelings worked out right and hope they pointed right at a certain Duck goalie. She then went to work and helped Charlie to think of Julie in a certain light, but sadly the session was cut short when Julie returned. She just hoped she helped Charlie enough to get him moving in the right direction.

"Sorry I am late, but the cashier was trying to flirt with me" she said with a look of disgust.

Charlie felt something inside burn as he heard this.

"Shot him down?" Connie asked as she helped her friend with the bags.

"You bet" Julie said with a nod.

Charlie relaxed at this.

Soon a movie was set up. The three weren't much for romance movies though Connie and Julie did have a small stash just in case they got the urge. Connie was lying on her bed sprawled out making that Charlie and Julie had to share hers. This a part of her plan.

Julie blushed slightly being so close to Charlie and Charlie was nervous at being this close to Julie. But soon that disappeared when they got to watching the movie. Soon Charlie had his arm wrapped around Julie's shoulders with her head resting on his chest. They looked so natural that Connie had to use all her will power not to squeal in happiness at the sight. They looked so cute.

At the end of the first movie Connie went to put in the next one so it wouldn't interrupt what was going with Charlie and Julie. Once the second movie began things changed. The snacks were opened and Charlie and Julie were sharing a bag of chips with one another. Connie had her own bag to munch on.

Charlie and Julie were both eating and watching the movie that they weren't paying any attention to anything else. Soon their hand touched as they both reached in the bag. Their eyes met and a full blush arose on their cheeks. Neither moved since they couldn't seem to break whatever connection they had.

_Oh man, I never realized how beautiful Jules is. Her hair, her eyes, her lips are so-Woah! Slow down there, going too fast Conway. But Julie does look beautiful. I wonder if she's a good kisser. Linda was alright, but Jules, hmmm?_ Charlie thought.

_Charlie is only inches away from me. I can kiss him if I move my face a few more inches. But I can't do that. He doesn't like me like that, but he looks so good. I can't stand it!_ Julie thought.

Connie watched this all now squeaking every once and awhile. This was too good to be true. She didn't think this was going to be so easy. But now she was patting herself on the back on a job well done.

Back with the two they moved in close and before Julie could breath Charlie captured her lips with his. Julie let out a moan of satisfaction as one of her dreams came true. She was kissing Charlie Conway. She was kissing Charlie Conway and he was a better kisser than she dreamt about. She felt Charlie cup her face and she melted. They broke for air panting.

"Jules" Charlie said.

"Yes Charlie?" Julie asked breathlessly.

"How'd you like to go out tomorrow night?" Charlie asked.

Julie smiled.

"I'd love that" she said.

Connie couldn't contain herself any longer. She let out a big squeal of joy, which broke the moment completely.

The rest of the night Connie had to deal with the new couple and their kissing, but she didn't care. She was too happy it all worked out. Now she had to set her eyes on the other Ducks.

**End**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
